


Eternal Spring

by WillowTree200



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, References to Depression, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTree200/pseuds/WillowTree200
Summary: Welcome to a world where Gender takes on another element. You are either an omega or an alpha and that determines your fate. For those who need it, there is safety to be found. Twelve of Japan's top high school volleyball players explore their relationships, pregnancy, and parenthood.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter One

Everyone knows there was a fight for women's rights, but that was before the adaptation of the secondary gender. A disease spread through mankind that caused women to become sterile, and the population started falling; this is what we call the great fall. Several years after the virus spread through the population, a geneticist of the name Alfred Darwin created a formula that would allow men to carry children and women to impregnate. He had been working on this his whole life for same-sex couples. Several years after the drug came out, secondary genders became a thing. You were either an alpha, beta, or omega of the three alphas, and omegas were the only ones with adaptations. An alpha could always impregnate, and an omega could always get pregnant.

On top of that, alphas' were stronger in all aspects. Omegas quickly became mistreated and frequently abused by others. After a long fight for their civil rights, they got treated better, but things still happened, so an organization aroze that protects omegas, especially the young ones. This organization is called Fallen Petals; they quickly became a powerhouse. All the agents of this organization are named after flowers.

Agent aster finished her shpeal to the room full of high schoolers. She sighed and said, "You guys should grab a card on the way out it has the safe houses address and my number if you need me, I'll be there." The kids filed out of the gym, all of them grabbing the cards, which relieved the agent to no end.

It was morning practice for the Kurasuno volleyball team, but something was wrong Hinata was refusing to go near Kageyama, but it wasn't just Kageyama, he wouldn't get to close to any of his teammates. This confused everyone to no end, the energetic boy continued like this for a week before Coach Ukai decided he needed to intervene. It was Monday when the coach made his move in morning practice. He brought rice calls and some other snacks for the group when Hinata walked up to the food he looked puzzled for a moment before he put a hand over his mouth and ran faster than anyone had ever seen out the door and to who knows where. It was several minutes later when he didn't return that they all started to worry. The alphas were especially worried, which surprised everyone since the omegas tended to be more anxious.

"What if he's hurt I mean did you see the speed he ran out of the building at..." Suga said worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine, Suga, but if it would make it feel better, we can look for him," Daichi said, patting his back.

Shoya had known his behavior had been weird lately, but he had hoped that they would just leave him alone. That was not the case, he knew that as soon as he saw the coach had bought them food. Coach never bought them food unless he was planning something. He tried his best to act normal when he went up to the food, but as soon as the scent hit him, a massive wave of nausea swept over him, and he ran out the door as fast as he could. He ran out of the school grounds as fast as he could. He quickly got to his house and ran upstairs and into the bathroom and spent several minutes throwing up. After that, he put his hand on his stomach and thought about how things had become like this.

It had been almost a month since the incident as he liked to call it, and he had been hopeful that he wouldn't get pregnant, and nothing else would happen it would be forgotten. The incident had happened when he last heat started while he and Kageyama were studying in his room. Kageyama ended not being able to control himself and mated with the omega. His hopes were ruined, though, when he started to throw up the next day, so he went to a convenience store and bought a couple of pregnancy tests. He went to the bathroom and waited. When all three of the tests said positive, he freaked out. He was PREGNANT with Kageyama's child; they weren't even courting how could this happen. He threw the tests away and left the store going home. He decided he would keep the child, but he wasn't going to tell the team, which went double for Kageyama.

He locked the door and climbed into his bathtub, sinking into it. He put his hands to his face and started to sob uncontrollably. There was no way he could go back to the team now. They would find out then they would all hate him and kick him off the team.

Suga was growing more and more concerned as they couldn't find him anywhere. They decided to go and check back at the gym to see if he had come back. When they got into the gym, he asked, "Did Hinata come back here? We couldn't find him anywhere." Everyone shook their heads and looked even more worried.

"Well, we could have missed something lets look around again meet back here in ten minutes; also, go in pairs of two just to be safe," Daichi said, well it was more of a command, but that didn't change anything. Ten minutes later, everyone was back in the gym.

"Did anyone find anything?" Daichi asked. There was a series of 'nos and nopes' that followed. "Okay next question, does anyone know somewhere he might go?"

"I do, his house is near here, and it wouldn't have taken him long to get there at the speed he was going," Tsukishima said.

"Okay, can you take me and suga there?"

"Yeah, I can." It didn't take long for them to reach his house they found the door was unlocked. The three of them went into the house to look for him. Suga found him soon and gathered the others.

"I found him, he's in the upstairs bathroom," Suga said.

"There is something wrong, what is it?" Daichi asked, concerned about the tone his mate had.

"He's crying, Dai... and the door is locked I can smell his distress...," Suga said dejectedly. The other two tensed Hinata rarely ever cried, and even when he did, it was usually after he had lost a match even then it was never for long. Not long after that, the distressed scent increased enough that it could be smelled prominently from downstairs. Daichi went running up the stairs taking two at a time to get to the distressed omega. Suga, on the other hand, told Tsukishima to go back to the club and tell them what was happening before heading up.

Daichi knocked on the door to see if Hinata would respond but no such luck. "Hey, Hinata open the door," he said.

"Noo.... go *hic* away!" Hinata yelled in between sobs. It took all of Daichi's self-control not to break down the door.

"Hinata, sweetheart, please unlock the door, dad, and I are worried." Suga pleaded. A minute or two later, the door clicked, but he didn't open the door. Suga gently opened the door to see that Hinata had crawled into the bathtub again but hadn't drawn the curtain. Suga climbed into the tub and wrapped his arms around Hinata's shaking form. "Hinata baby, what's wrong?" The older omega asked. All Hinata did was breakdown into sobs again, clutching onto Suga's shirt. All he could do was rub his back and tell him everything was going to be fine whatever it was. Soon enough, he calmed down enough that he could speak again. "Mom... where's dad?" Hinata asked in a meek voice.

"He's outside the door baby, do you want me to tell him to come in?" Suga said in a soft voice. The only response he got was Hinata nodding. Suga let go of the small boy and got up to grab his mate. "Daichi, Hinata is asking for you." The two went back into the bathroom. Daichi quietly whispered, "We should take him back to his room; it's more comfortable there." Suga nodded and went over to the bathtub.

"Hinata, sweety, do you want to walk back to your room or have Daichi carry you."

"I want dad to carry me," Hinata said, reaching his arms up in a motion to be carried. Daichi went over and scooped the young omega up. Hinata immediately buried his head in the alpha's shoulder as he was brought back to his room.

Hinata was becoming more and more worried about what Daichi and Suga's reaction would be to his pregnancy. He didn't have time to continue worrying, though, because they were already in his room. Daichi set him on his bed, and then he and Suga sat on either side of him. "Okay, so now you'll tell us what's wrong, right." Although Suga had phrased it as a question, it was most certainly not.

"Promise you won't hate me?" he questioned. The mated couple in the room shared a concerned glance before Suga answered, "We could never hate you Hinata, we promise."

Hinata glanced between the two of them before he continued, "Well... um before my last heat started, I was hanging out with an alpha and my uh well my heat started while we were hanging out, and neither of us could control ourselves, and well, we ended up... you know... and I ended up..." Hinata broke down into sobs before he could finish the last of his sentence.

"You ended up what Hinata..." Suge prodded.

"I... I... I got p.. pre... pregnant," He said finally. Immediately Suga pulled the young omega into a tight hug and started to cry a little two. It was Daichi who asked the next question, "Who was the alpha Hinata?" His tone was solemn. All Hinata did was shake his head. "Who. Was. The. Alpha." Daichi said his tone sounded deadly, Hinata buried his head into Suga's chest, and everyone could smell his distress. Daichi could be heard taking a few deep breaths.

"Hinata, I won't do anything to them unless you want me to," Daichi said calmly.

"Kageyama," He mumbled. Suga and Daichi looked at each other. "Sweetie, we didn't hear that can you say that again," suga spoke softly. "I Said KAGEYAMA." Hinata was nearly screaming by the end of the sentence.

"Okay, what's so wrong with Kageyama?" Suga asked in confusion.

"HE left, and he hasn't been talking to me this entire time plus we weren't even court mates, and he hasn't asked about it since," Hinata said dejectedly.

The other two's anger began to rise at the stupid young alpha's actions. "Well, I'm assuming you don't want him to know, but you need support and protection outside of school, so I'm going to call agent Aster." Suga said, Hinata only nodded and grabbed onto Daichi, burying his face in his chest and crying again."

Suga got up and left, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing Agent Aster's number.

"Hello, agent Aster speaking." said a woman's voice over the phone.

"Hi, this is Sugawara from Kurasuno; we have an omega here who needs assistance."

"Okay, what type of assistance?" she asked concern edging her tone.

"He had an alpha mate him during his heat, and now he's pregnant," Suga said.

"Okay, do you know the alpha?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's also a member of our volleyball team."

"Okay, he's not a threat, is he?" she inquired.

"No, he's not," suga said, starting to sound defensive.

"Okay, I'll come over and pick you guys up." She said, and hung up.

Only Tsukishima had come back from going to Hinata's house. Everyone immediately surrounded him, asking questions. It was only after Coach Ukai told them to shut up did he get a chance to talk. "He's at his house, Daichi and Suga are with him, and when we got there, he was in distress or something like that," he said flatly.

"What do you mean he was in distress?" asked Ennoshita.

"How should I know Sugawara told me to leave and tell you guys they found him," Tsukishima said with a shrug of his shoulders. The team was on edge for the rest of the day since none of their teammates returned. It was afternoon practice for the team when the seething couple came in, and the bombardment of questions began again. It was Asahi who asked, broke through the cacophony of sound, "Is Hinata alright?"

"Hinata is fine, guys..." Daichi said

"Are you sure about that? I mean, he looked like shit earlier, and he isn't with you," Kageyama said nonchalantly. That's all it took for all of Suga's tightly controlled fury at the young alpha to explode. "How dare you... How dare you ask that." Suga seethed as he stormed up to the young alpha and grabbed him by his shirt's collar. It surprised everyone on the team since they had rarely ever seen Suga get mad, and even then, it never got physical.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Kageyama said, trying to pry the angry omega off his shirt's collar.

"Oh you have every bit of knowledge I mean, how could you do that to him, and now he's..." Suga was abruptly interrupted by Daichi. "Suga stop, he said he didn't want him or anyone else to know..." Daichi sounded just as angry but still pulled his omega off of Kageyama. They both threw one final glare at Kageyama before they left.

"Well, that was interesting," said Tsukishima as he followed the couple out the building. It took him very little time before he caught up to them. "So what was that about?" he asked dryly. There was a quick glance between the two before they decided to answer his question.

"Okay, we'll tell you, but you cannot under any circumstances tell Kageyama," Daichi said.

"You have my word, but can I tell the other omegas?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yes, but you have to be careful," Suga said. A quick nod from Tsukishima was all it took.

"Hinata was mated with by Kageyama during his last heat, and now he's pregnant." Tsukishima looked utterly confused, which was a rare occurrence for him.

"That shouldn't be a problem, though," Tsukishima said.

"Yeah, well apparently, Kageyama refuses to talk to him outside of practice anymore, and on top of that, they were neither court mates nor bonded," Suga said, sighing.

"So, where is Hinata hiding out?"

"He's with Agent Aster of Fallen Petals."

Hinata was surprised to see some familiar faces when he got to the safe house. Both Kuroo and Kenma from Nekoma High were cuddled up on one of the couches. It was apparently just as shocking for them since when they saw the small ginger, both of their eyes grew wide, and Kenma actually dropped his game console. He didn't have time to chat, though, since Aster herded him off to one of the empty rooms in the safe house and wrote his name on it.

"Quick breakdown of the rules, tell me if something is wrong, tell me if you're bringing someone over, and always have someone with you when you go out, preferably an alpha or myself. Also about the nightstands, the right one has condoms and that kind of thing while the left has toys of the adult variety," Aster said. A bright red blush overtook the small omega's face at the mention of what was in the nightstands. After his blush went down, he walked back out into the living room to see what was going on. Both heads turned to him when he sat down in the chair across from the couple.

"Hey, so what brought you two here?" asked Hinata.

"Well, we were going to ask you the same thing. We've been bonded for a year now, and we wanted a safe place to spend my heat. Kenma said, cuddling deeper into his mate's side.

"Um... well, my heat started while I was hanging out with one of the alphas from my team, and he mated me, not like bonded or anything just sex, and we haven't talked since, and on top of it all I'm pregnant," he said dejectedly. The look of utter defeat on the omega's face was something the other two had never seen before. So in an act of rare affection, Kenma hugged Hinata, not just a quick squeeze but a long one that said, ' I'm here for you.' If it weren't for the fact that he was all cried out, Hinata would have broken down crying again.

"Well, that's a shitty move to pull, so I guess Kenma is just going to have to share me for a little while since, given what I know, you're going to need the help and attention," Kuroo said in a tone that if you previously hadn't known him, you'd think he was talking about the weather. Most people would think the offer was utterly ridiculous and that Kenma would kill his alpha for the suggestion of giving affection to another omega, but that was a wrong assumption. Omegas would often band up and share an alpha if one was abandoned or their alpha died; this was especially important if the omega in question was pregnant or had recently lost a child.

"I think that's one of the first good ideas you've had in a while, Kuroo," Kenma said, dragging the smaller omega with him when he snuggled back up with his alpha. Hinata didn't waste a moment burying himself in Kuroo's other side. Kuroo was surprised when the little omega started cuddling him, but one sharp look from his mate told him that he better take care of him however was needed or else.

It wasn't until late that the couple and Hinata headed to bed. The couple looked between each other before stopping Hinata in his tracks. "You can stay in our room Shoyo." The use of his first name by the other omega was highly intentional. They were lucky they didn't have to persuade him to join them. They forgot that the bed was only built for two people, so they needed to go and find Aster to see if they could get a bigger bed.

"Hey, Aster, are there any rooms that will fit all three of us? We want to make sure Hinata is okay," Kuroo said.

"Hmm... I think there might be one over there." She said, pointing in the direction of a room with double doors. Following where she had pointed, they found that the place was big enough for all three of them with extra room, there was a table in there and a bathroom. They settled in quickly the two omegas shooing the alpha out of the room so they could talk.

"Shoyo, I'm going to tell you a secret... I'm pregnant too." Kenma whispered. Hinata looked shocked but also excited for the other boy.

"Have you told Kuroo yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I was hoping you could help me," Kenma said. Hinata looked just about ready to burst; he was so excited.

"Of course, how are you planning it?" The two went on planning until the young alpha came back. The trio cuddled in bed all until they fell asleep, the exhaustion of the day catching up with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter :)

The week progressed in a similar manner, he spent time with Kenma planning his pregnancy reveal to Kuroo it was going to be priceless to see the older man freak out at the news. Despite loving to spend time with his friend Hinata knew he was just distracting himself from his own problems. It was frustrating for the young omega, he never thought he would have to do everything alone. Though he knew that wasn't true because he had people who supported him, they could never replace his missing alpha, and soon enough, he knew they would be more concerned over their own litters. That was just guessing on his part except for Kenma, of course. With all of this running through his head Hinata decided it was time to talk to Aster about what he was going to do. 

He found her in the living room, snacking on some popcorn while watching a movie. Upon seeing his approach, she paused the video and patted the seat next to her. "So it's time..." she sighed. 

"Yeah, it couldn't wait any longer; I need to figure out what to do." He said his tone displaying just how serious the matter was for the young volleyball player.

"So you have a few options. I know you're keeping the child, but you will need support to raise them. The possibilities are that we can get you set-up with government support after you leave my charge, and you can do all your work online, so you dont have to go to school in person. Another is that you can find another couple, perhaps a pairing of two alphas or betas, even an alpha, and beta would probably work. Now, this isn't a romantic relationship unless all parties are willing. The last option is basically telling the father and getting support from him if that goes wrong, you still have options one and two." She smiled lightly and placed a hand on his shoulder, offering much-needed support. 

"I think I need to tell Kageyama at least even if it doesn't work out, but option one is pretty likely knowing him." he sighed, almost defeated. "Will you come with me." It would be hard for him to explain, but he would start small by telling the rest of the team. Then his other friends ending with Kageyama, and his family. He grimaced at the thought that he hadn't talked with any of his family after he presented as omega. They basically bought him the house near the school and paid his living costs, but otherwise, they wanted no contact with their only son. 

He had told Aster he would be inviting over a lot over people in groups over the next few days.

**Chat between Sugamama and Hinata**

_Hinata:_ Hey, could you bring the team except for Bakayama to the safehouse tomorrow? 

_Sugamama_ : Of course, it's time, isn't it.

 _Hinata_ : They should know I'm going to tell my friends on the other teams a couple of days later and then get everyone's help to tell Kageyama. 

**Group Chat: Friendos (Everyone except Karasuno)**

_Hinata:_ Hey, could you guys come talk day after tomorrow, and I mean all of you. 

_Bokuto_ : Anything for my little kohai, I'll drag Akaashi with me. 

_Izumi_ : Koji, and I will make it. 

_Ushijima_ : I'll bring the team over after practice

 _Oikawa_ : Chibi-chan, what's this about. 

_Hinata_ : Suprise ;) 

_Oikawa_ : You hurt me, Chibi-chan, but we'll be there. I'm curious now. 

_Yaku_ : I'll round up the others from our team. 

_Aone_ : where? 

_Hinata_ : Oh! Right, I forgot it's on the card for the safe house for Fallen petals. It's the XXXX one show up whenever except super early or late. 

_All_ : We'll be there 

He spent the rest of the evening Kenma petting the flustered boy's hair while lying in their bed. It was odd, but neither he nor Tetsuro minded the orange-haired ball of energy joining them. It was only platonic, but none the less he knew Shouyo had become dependant on their affection, and when his pregnancy came to light, he wouldn't be receiving it anymore. He wondered how badly it would affect his best friend. 

The day was moving to fast for his liking, and he knew that his team would be here soon. He knew that worrying would do him no good, but he was far past the point of thinking logically. He was too preoccupied to notice when his teammates walked in. He nearly jumped into the ceiling when Suga tapped him on the shoulder, which wasn't that surprising given his the nervous state. When he saw his teammates, he calmed down substantially. Gathering his team and pointing to the couch across from him. They sat there at least five minutes; his eyes were somewhat glazed over as he tried to come up with what to say. 

"Hinata, you can do it come on," Suga said, shooting him a reassuring smile. Hinata shook his head, and after the silence they had just experienced, it was a little shocking to hear the sound of the slap in the face he had just given himself. Instead of his usual sunshine grin, he just sighed and sat down, letting one of his hands rest on his stomach. 

"So how much do you guys know?" Hinata asked. 

"Not that much only that Suga is angry at Kageyama, and it has something to do with you," Ennoshita said. 

"Well, to make a longish story pretty short, I'm an omega... no shocks there, but my last heat came on a little suddenly, and I was with Kageyama. He ended up spending my heat with me or part of it at least, but he left and hasn't talked to me about it, and you guys know that we had no prior romantic relationship to that point well we don't have one now either. Now I'm pregnant and... you know the rest, He muttered. There was shock on all their faces except for three; Tsukishima, Suga, and Daichi. 

Oh, to say that Nishinoya was angry was the understatement of the century he was downright furious. No one and he meant NO ONE would ever be allowed to hurt his kohai; it was a crime punishable by death, and even that wouldn't be enough for him. The fact that Kageyama had gotten Hinata pregnant was bad, but if it had been a mutual agreement and he had been there, he would have only punched him. Since Kageyama had abandoned Hinata, the alpha in him screamed to kill the bastard and protect the vulnerable omega in front of him. Though everyone knew he would never admit it, Tanaka was in the same boat. 

Asahi wasn't surprised by the news he had found Tsukishima crying the day the ball of sunshine had disappeared from volleyball practice. He was beyond furious with Kageyama, but he was a far better actor than he was given credit for and hadn't shown any signs about his knowledge of the situation. It had broken him to pieces to hear that Kageyama had left Hinata that night he had talked to his family about what to do, and the only solution he could come up with was to talk to Yu when the problem came to light. 

Ennoshita, Suga, and Daichi all shared similar reactions to the situation. First was to be furious and sock Kageyama in the jaw. Then the need to comfort and mother Hinata came in, and they had to collectively resist the urge to steal the small boy and hide him from the world when he started to cry into his hands, and his shoulders were shaking viciously.

Tsukishima had broken down when he found out what the king had done to Hinata. After calming down and explaining to Asahi, he called Bokuto because he needed to see him since he was having a hard time coping, and he wanted his alpha. Bokuto had agreed to meet and told him he would be down even earlier because Hinata had invited him to down the day before he was scheduled to arrive, so he would need to stay at his place.

They were all shocked out of their thoughts when, surprisingly, Yamaguchi spoke up. 

"Um... Hinata, have you tried to talk to Kageyama?"

The deadly expression that crossed Hinata's face was that they needed to know. "Yeah, I did he just said to forget it and go back to normal since he didn't feel anything for me." The deadly glares of every person in the room directed at Kageyama intensified by at least 200%. 

"So Hinata, what are you going to do?" Asahi asked a concerned look resting on his face. 

"Since I'm keeping the baby so my only options are to a) raise them alone, b) Join another pair so they can help me, c) or ask Kageyama for help. None of those appeals very much, and Kageyama won't want to participate or, worse, battle me for custody of the child when they are old enough to be away from me," His voice cracked, and a small tear escaped him when he said that last part. He soon found himself enveloped in a group hug. After that, the conversation drifted away from serious topics. Soon enough, everyone was heading home, but Hinata recognized that he wouldn't be able to go back to Kenma and Kuroo tonight since they would be too wrapped up in each other to comfort him tonight. He grabbed the nearest person so that they wouldn't leave. He wasn't even looking at who he was holding onto for dear life. 

"Hinata?" Asahi asked. 

"Don't wanna be alone," He mumbled, burying his face deeper into Asahi's chest. 

Asahi looked over to his lover for assistance, the only responce he got was a smirk. He thought about dislodging the small boy and going home to spend the evening with his beloved Yu. He couldn't find it in himself to do it. Sighing, he picked Hinata up and sat down on the couch, setting him on his lap. "Hinata, what do you need?" though he had phrased it as a question, it had a slightly commanding tone. 

"C... Can you stay with me tonight I don't wanna be alone can't handle it..." Hinata was almost so quiet he couldn't hear him. 

"I can, but I need to talk to Noya about it would it be okay if he stayed too?" 

"Mhm." that was the only answer that he received from the small boy as he waived Noya over to talk. 

"Noya, he doesn't want to be alone tonight, I'm going to stay what about you?" He asked a slightly desperate edge to his voice. 

"I think I can, I just need to tell my parents," He said with a smile. 

"Oh, and Yu, I want to talk to you about something regarding Hinata." Noya nodded, walking away and pulling out his phone to call his parents. 

Hinata was exhausted; it had been a long day, and tomorrow would be another one. He started to drag Asahi towards his room, it was the one he had been using with Kuroo and Kenma, but the two had moved out. He told Aster that he had no intention of going back to the other room since he would probably end up sleeping in here more than not anyways, so it became his official room. Hinata grabbed his Pajamas and left the couple. 

Noya was curious about what his gentle lover had wanted to talk to him about, and now that they were alone, it was the perfect time to bring it up. "Asahi, what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"I want to make Hinata a temporary and possibly permanent third to our relationship," Asahi spoke resolution in his voice. 

"I don't know Asahi that is a major decision, and we don't even know if Hinata will allow it yet..." 

"I know Yu, but even if it is just cuddling and being there for him during and after the pregnancy, he needs the support, and you heard him earlier; Kagami is as likely to want this child as he is to quit volleyball." 

"Okay fine, we'll ask, and if he joins us, we'll see where it goes from there," He said, sighing. 

Hinata walked back into the room, both Noya and Asahi looking at him thoughtfully. He felt completely out of the loop. "Soo did something happen while I was gone," he said, looking between the two men. 

"Um... well, Hinata we-" Asahi was abruptly cut off by Noya, who took over the conversation. "Hinata, will you be our third?" Hinata blinked at them, obviously taken aback by the question. He started to laugh after that, thinking that this all had to be a joke. "That was a great Joke, Noya- senpai," he giggled. 

Asahi stared him dead in the eye expression completely serious. "We aren't joking Hinata; we want you to be our third not so much romantically, but so we can care for you and your child." 

Noya took up the thread after that, "We want to do this, hell my instincts have been screaming to protect and love you all evening even with Asahi here, and he's my bonded omega." Hinata was apprehensive, he didn't want to ruin his friends' relationship or be a burden. 

"Um... are you guys sure... I don't want to be a burden on you." Hinata doubted that they were actually dangerous despite how caring his teammates could be. Taking another person on in a relationship was difficult under normal circumstances, not to mention that person being an omega and then add on the pregnant bit, it becomes a million times harder. 

"We're sure Hinata, but this only happens if you agree, and we would be here for you anyway even if you didn't decide to join us, you're our teammate and precious friend." Asahi gave him a comforting look as to say everything would be okay. 

"Noya- senpai, I would like to try this... and anyway it's not as if Aster hadn't suggested I join a pre-existing relationship." Noya's face split into a giant grin, Asahi's smile was no less bright. That night the newly formed trio cuddled, finding sleep and comfort in each other's arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Earlier that day:_

Kenma had been planning busy planning how to tell Kuroo about his pregnancy since he found out. The addition of Hinata made it both easier and harder for him to reveal his condition to his best friend turned lover. Today was the day, though; they had explicitly planned this so that Hinata could tell his team without interrupting, and Kenma could tell Kuroo. 

It was ten in the morning when he roused Kuroo from his rest to catch their train to Tokyo. The date was located at an arcade that Hinata had found while looking online, and there was a nice restaurant near there so they could get dinner and tell Kuroo about their child then still have time to get back to the safehouse. 

Kuroo swiftly dressed to leave. He was still sleepy as Kenma practically dragged him out the door. This was very uncharacteristic of his pudding haired lover since Kenma himself was known to sleep late into the afternoon. The train ride back to Tokyo went by faster than he thought it would, and it gave him time to get some more sleep in. 

The arcade they went to would have been hard to find if Kenma hadn't had directions. It was called Retroscore Game Center, the whole place was decked out with both classic and modern games; the carpet had neon spots covering it, and the lights were dimmed, making the neon spots almost seem to glow. They spent most of the afternoon there Kenma had beaten him at all of the games except for Pac-man, which the Nekoma captain had spent obscene amounts of time on to beat Kenma's score once. 

Once dinner came around, Kuroo was perfectly happy grabbing some pizza from a nearby shop and finding a park to sit at and eat it, but he soon found that Kenma had also had a place for dinner picked out a little ways away. As they made their way to the restaurant, Kuroo noticed something different about the setter; he couldn't be sure, but he seemed nervous or even anxious about something. The dinner was excellent, but Kuroo couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, and his instincts nearly shot through the roof when an elderly female alpha told Kenma he was cute. 

Kenma had worked up the courage to tell Kuroo by the time they got dessert, and of course, he ordered the pie. "I need to tell you something." even though he was trying to keep his voice steady, he could tell that it was shaking a little and that Kuroo had noticed given the serious expression on his face. 

"Okay, what is it?" 

"I need you to not freak out, well you remember how we spent my last heat together." Kuroo gave a nod looking slightly more panicked

"Well, I ended up getting pregnant..." 

If Kuroo hadn't known that Kenma would never joke like that paired with his nervousness all night, it was definitely right. Kuroo was over the moon a smile split his face "Really ?!?! I'm gonna be a dad." His excitement was oozing off of him. 

"That's what I said now, sit down and let me finish my pie." 

That was all that was said before they went back to the safe house Kuroo couldn't keep his hands off his love's stomach the whole way there. They had forgotten entirely about Hinata when they went to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day when the Hinata awoke and found himself wrapped in both Asahi and Noya's arms, he nearly screamed in surprise until he remembered the events that had transpired the previous night. He let out a relieved sigh hoping that he hadn't woken up his bedmates. The universe, however, wasn't working in his favor as Noya stirred from his sleep. 

"Hina, you okay?" Noya said sleepily. 

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he knew he didn't sound convincing, but deception was never his strong suit. Proving his point, Noya raised an eyebrow and frowned. When a pair of large arms wrapped gently around his torso, he knew that his interaction with Noya had woken the gentle giant. 

"What's going on?" Asahi asked his moring voice was husky, and it sent shivers down Hinata's spine. 

"This one," Noya said, pointing at him, "won't tell me what's wrong; he bolted straight up, and he has been sweating and looks like he's seen a ghost." Hinata sent him an accusatory glare that all but said, _'how could you tell him that it would have been fine if you left it alone.'_

"Yeah, but I really am fine, " Hinata mumbled.

"You know you're not, stop lying and tell us what happened." 

"Noya's right Hinata; if this is going to work, you need to tell us what is wrong so we can fix it." Asahi said next, ganging up on him with Noya. 

With a huff, Hinata reluctantly said, "Nightmare, I dreamt that everyone was turning their backs on me and was telling me I was a slut and I should have controlled myself, and Kageyama got the child... and... and..." By that point, Hinata had broken down into a sobbing mess and was practically strangling Noya from the death grip he had around him. 

"Shh Shh Shh, it will all be fine; we're not leaving Shoyo no one is going to leave you." Asahi said, rubbing soothing circles on his back. His sobs gradually quieted to soft sniffles, and soon he had fallen back asleep in the arms of his new protectors. 

The wait for his friends to get there was a long, and his restless energy was through the roof. Both Noya and Asahi were on the edge of their seats as they waited for the first group, which consisted of Ushijima, Tendou, Oikawa, Iwazumi, Aone, Izumi, and Koji. Initially, all the teams were going to come down, and all of them would come to the safe house, but eventually decided on two groups of representatives, two people per team max. The second group was going to be Bokuto, Akaashi, Yaku, Lev, Terushima, the Miya twins, and Houshiumi. The only reason for the second group was that they were coming by train, and they needed extra time to get there while the other teams were close by. 

When the first group got there, they knew that something serious was going on because when Noya opened the door to let them in, he looked like he had been run over by a truck plus the scowl that graced his face. The next telling sign was seeing the usually hyper Hinata sitting on the couch and curled up with Karasuno's Ace, neither one of them smiling even though when the pair saw them, they tried to give them one. 

"Chibi-chan, why so down?" Oikawa jested, trying to break up the tension in the room. It was successful in relaxing everyone except the trio who were sitting on the couch. 

"Well, I have bad news and worse news," Hinata said glumly. "You should all probably sit down for this one." 

"Shrimpy, what could be so bad that we have to sit down," Tendou said. 

"Trust me on this one guys you're gonna wanna sit down," Noya said, shaking his head. After they had all found seats Asahi nodded and seemed to whisper something in the sunshine boys ear. 

"Well, there's no real way of avoiding it; I'm pregnant," Hinata stated bluntly. Everyone looked like a feather could have knocked them over with a feather. 

"Your joking right, Chibi-chan," Oikawa said voice full of shock and desperation. The look on Hinata's face told them he was completely serious. 

"So why is this bad news? And is one of them the daddy," Tendou asked, very confused. A dark look passed over Hinata's face; it wasn't something any of them had seen on the small angel's face before.

"My last heat started while I was studying in the presence of an alpha, and we lost control; we weren't courting or anything either. He made it clear when I asked about it he wasn't interested in me in that way, and he wanted to forget it ever happened..." Hinata's voice trailed off. 

"You loved or liked the alpha you were with romantically, didn't you." Hinata cursed Oikawa's observation skills. He nodded to Oikawa. 

"What it this alpha's name?" Ushijima asked. 

"The alpha was Kageyama," Noya spoke for him. 

"I'm not surprised he has his head shoved so far up his ass he could never realize what a treasure he's missing out on," Oikawa said. After that, they all comforted them and told him they would tell the others in their respective groups, and all of his friends comforted him. The process repeated when his other friends came over later, all of them going from shock to anger at Kageyama and support for Hinata. It had been a long day when his partners dragged him to bed and put him to sleep. 

Noya and Asahi got on their phones the second they were sure that Hinata was asleep. 

**Hinata Support Group (everyone but Hinata and Kageyama.)**

_Noya_ : What do we do about Kageyama?

 _Aone_ : Kill him

 _Suga_ : Threaten him

 _Ushijima_ : We can spike volleyballs at his head then say it's an accident

 _Daichi_ : We can kick him out of the volleyball gym.

 _Asahi_ : As much as I agree with you all, we need to respect Hinata's wishes and help him come up with a way to tell Kageyama about this and Hinata safe from Kageyama's rage.

 _Oikawa_ : As much as I hate to agree, but you have a point man-bun, we should respect Hinata, and then after he knows what he's done wrong, we can hurt him much more fun that way. 

_All_ : yep 

With that settled, Noya and Asahi joined their favorite carrot top in bed, cuddled around him, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha my evil plan begins ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get out   
> Hope you enjoy :)

Kageyama had been racking his brain all week trying to come up with any reason that Hinata would suddenly disappear. The first thing that he came up with was kidnapping. It would have been easy to do. He knew that wasn't it; otherwise, Suga and Daichi would be going nuts. The second thing he came up with was that he had gotten some sort of injury, but then the whole team would have known. The third and final reason made his heart clench in an uncomfortable way that he couldn't identify. His last reason was that Hinata had moved schools and didn't want to see him again, given that he wouldn't talk to him. He didn't want to believe that reason with everything in his being. 

He finally got what everyone meant when they talked about him being emotionally constipated. He felt so stupid that he had never recognized how much he needed the small ball of sunshine in his life. There was nothing that he could do at that moment; he was utterly helpless. 

That Monday, he had decided that by hook or by crook, he would find his Hinata. He was taken aback for a second, had he really just thought about Hinata as his. He brushed it off as his worry and want for his best friend back. When he got into, the first thing he noticed was the team's murderous aura, and he was sure it was pointed directly at him. He decided to take a wild guess at why Hinata wouldn't be here, and the team would be furious at him. 

"Are you all trying to kill me with your eyeballs because of what happened between me and the dumbass during his last heat?" He was sure that he could hear a few people choke a little bit after his last statement. That was all the answer he needed to know that there was something more to the situation than they all let on; they acted like he had been let in on some top-secret information, and one of them leaked it. 

"Yeah, give or take," said Tanaka. Kageyama's target was decided at that moment; he could probably trick his senpai into telling if he thought he already knew whatever it was. 

After the team was done with afternoon practice, he decided to approach Tanaka and ask him for "advice" because when all was said and done, he did need advice, but he also required information. 

"Hey Tanaka- senpai, can I get your help with something?" despite the glare sent his way, he knew he would agree.

"Fine, but make it quick," Tanaka said in a huff. 

"I need to ask your advice on Hinata..." Tanaka raised an eyebrow, but the desperate and underlying defeated tone in his voice made him give in. 

"What do you mean, Kageyama..." 

"The situation is hard for me to handle the two of us talked, but I can't exactly wrap my head around the whole thing." He was talking about the meet up they had right before Hinata's disappearance and the fact that he couldn't deal with emotions. Though Tanaka had taken it an entirely different way. 

"Well, kid, I don't really know either; it's a rough situation. I know I would have trouble grasping becoming a father this young and entirely on accident." It took Kageyama a minute to process what his upperclassmen had just said, but once it sunk in, he felt the shock set in. 

"Wait, what?!?!?! a father I didn't even... when... Oh god..." He felt sick Hinata was pregnant, and it had happened during his last heat; there was only one option then it was his kid... he was going to be a dad... and to make it worse, he had told that Hinata that he just wanted to forget about the whole incident. 

"Oh, Fuck... Suga is going to kill me, you didn't know, and I just told you..." Tanaka cursed, realizing his mistake.

"Tanaka- senpai, please, where is he..." He begged, grabbing his senpai's jacket, desperation written all over his face. 

"Uh... you okay?" Tanaka thrown back by the unusual display of emotion coming from the dark-haired teen. Then it happened the flood gates opened; all the feelings that Kageyama had been suppressing suddenly came flooding back to him. He had been in love with the orange-headed angel since the first time he saw him spike, but in loo of their volleyball relationship as partners, he didn't want his feelings to destroy the fragile balance they had obtained. If there was a most emotionally dense test, he would have placed the highest by a long shot. 

"No, I'm not. I must be the stupidest person alive... I've always loved that dumbass, but I put volleyball above him... I hate myself... I hurt him, and he won't ever forgive me." 

"Well, you're right about that, Hinata was crying so much, and he said you would never want him or the baby. Do you really need forgiveness, though? The answer is no; you just need to stay by his side no matter what." 

"You sound like you have first-hand experience..." 

"Oh, you bet I do. I thoroughly fucked up my relationship when I told my partner that I would only be with a guy if they were an omega. They forgave me eventually, but they hold it over my head all the time." Tanaka said wistfully. 

"So, will you tell me where he is?" He said hopefully. 

"Nope, that is up to Hinata, but if you figure it out on your own, he can't do anything." Tanaka shrugged and left after that leaving me with my thoughts. There were only a few places that he could be. One was his house, but that was unlikely given that Hinata didn't want him to find him. There were only two options after that: A teammate's place or the fallen petals safe house. He decided that the second option was more likely, but he didn't want to just burst in there. He wanted, no needed, to give Hinata time to process, and he needed to do something to make up for the awful way he treated him. He went home that evening thinking about the things he needed to get in order. Traditionally there were courting gifts and the likes, but he needed to do something much more meaningful. He just didn't know what. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Oikawa Tooru hated being an omega. It wasn't because his family hated omegas or something; it was quite the opposite, actually. His family loved him a great deal, and his friends hadn't rejected him in the slightest, either. No, he hated being an omega for one reason alone. It was because of the attention he received because of it. Oikawa had been popular before he knew he was an omega, he had fangirls and guys, but it seemed his popularity grew tenfold after his secondary gender became known. It wasn't only the amount but the type of attention it went from friendly and enjoyable to romantic and almost aggressive. He couldn't handle it at one point and broke down, telling all the people surrounding him to leave him alone. That was the emergence of his dark side. It helped with all but the most determined people. This had been a pattern for as long as he could remember now. He would entertain his fans for as long as he could, then he would snap; he was lucky that it mostly happened on the court, so most people passed it off as him being tired or stressed. 

Oikawa was standing by a tree by the side of the gym. He was supposed to be in practice, but the girl and one of her friends had stopped him and asked to talk. 'Great, this is the fifth one today,' Oikawa stood there, the classic Oikawa smile plastered on his face as he stood across from her. 

"What did you want to talk about?" He said in the most cheerful voice he could muster. 

"Um... I... was wondering ifyouwouldcourtme?" she said in a rush holding out a box of chocolates. 

I tilted my head, looking at her. "I don't know?" 

"Oh... I'm sorry, maybe you didn't hear me, but would you court me?" She said disappointment laced her statement. 

"No, I'm sorry" I smiled sweetly at her and patted her head, starting to walk away when someone gripped my arm. This happened very rarely because very few people dared to touch me. I turned around and saw the girl that I had just rejected.

"You're not leaving," she growled. I hadn't taken note of it before, but she was an alpha that would make things much more troublesome. 

"I have practice. I have to go," He said flatly, shaking her hand off of him before continuing towards the gym. This only seemed to make the alpha-girl angrier. 

"You will be my court mate omega; you were made for me, and I will prove it to you." The command in her voice made him freeze. It had been a while since an alpha had commanded him, and it was taking more effort than he wanted to get out of it. The girl took advantage of his pause and made her way to stand in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him with lust. It was too much for him; Oikawa was ready to scream, but just as the girl leaned forward to connect their lips. He didn't end up doing that, though, as Iwazumi yanked him away, mumbling about how he always having to do everything himself. Oikawa was a little shocked; usually, when he was in trouble, Iwazumi would just scoff and walk off. 

"Iwa-chan?" he said, the confusion of being rescued by his grumpy friend taking hold of him. 

"Yeah?" Iwazumi said gruffly.

"Why did you do that?" Oikawa questioned. 

"Because you were late to practice, and I was not willing to wait any longer on you and your lovey-dovey shit," He said, scoffing then quietly adding, "and you were crying." 

Oikawa wiped his eyes and saw the tears on his hands; he hadn't even noticed that he was crying. He kept replaying the situation from earlier. Iwazumi shouldn't have had to save him. He was helpless with one command, and he would bow to an alpha. It only got worse the closer his heat got; soon enough, even a beta would be able to tell him to do something, and he wouldn't be able to say no. He would have to miss a full week of school and worse practice. 

Iwazumi noticed the playful brunette's silence as they continued walking towards the gym; heck, he hadn't even seen that Iwazumi took them walking in circles around the courtyard. It was time to take some drastic action. He had been hiding his feelings for the omega since middle school, and it always frustrated him to no end how the flirt never seemed to notice. 

"Yo shittykawa, If you're worried about all that omega heat stuff, I can always be with you." To anyone else, it would seem like he was saying it off-handedly or as a joke, but both he and Oikawa knew that he was dead serious. 

Oikawa had been in love with Iwazumi since middle school; unfortunately, the alpha boy had never shown any romantic interest in him at all. Heck, he had believed that Iwazumi barely tolerated him as a friend at all. 

"Are you serious Iwazumi," Oikawa questioned. 

"Yes, I am now come on shitykawa." He said, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he dragged a very flustered Oikawa behind him. 

Oikawa was missing his serves, and no one could figure out why. Except for Iwazumi, he figured that he would be a mess until he had finished processing what had happened earlier today. Thankfully they had no upcoming matches. 

After practice that day, Oikawa was progressively getting more and more clingy; it wasn't like that was a problem, but Iwazumi was beginning to think that he needed to talk to him about his next heat since he was sure it was coming up soon. Thankfully lunch was right around the corner, and he would be able to ask then. 

Iwazumi knew he wouldn't have to find his energetic third year since Oikawa would likely find him first. He quickly had to backtrack his thoughts; he had just called Oikawa his maybe not out loud, but that was one more thing that he would have to clarify with the omegan male. Just as Iwazumi had predicted soon, Oikawa came skipping over to him, draping his arms over his shoulders. 

"Oikawa, we need to talk." Iwazumi's stern tone and choice of words made him panic a little on the inside. 

"Sure thing Iwa-chan~," Now all but dragging his partner behind him, Oikawa made his way to a courtyard on the other side of the school. It was empty. Oikawa let his happy facade drop and decided to get whatever this was out of the way. "What did we need to talk about?" 

"When is your heat exactly?" The question shouldn't have been nearly that shocking, but it had thrown him off his stride entirely.

"Um... why do you need to know?" his voice betrayed his confusion.

"I said I was going to spend your heat with you stupidkawa... so I need to know when it is, duh." 

"I... I thought you were joking... were not even courting Iwazumi." 

"Well, I wasn't, plus it's not like we can't start courting; we practically have been the team already thinks we are." Oikawa took a while to let that sink in, staying completely silent. 

"You still haven't answered my question, shittykawa." 

"I... it starts next week, I think it could be sooner, but I don't know exactly." 

"What do you mean you don't know exactly?" he asked, a mixture of confused and disgruntled. 

"Iwa-chan, these things are not an exact science, plus I've been on suppressants long enough that my heats tend to be weird. Sometimes they'll start with no warning, or I'll have signs of it starting for weeks before it will come." 

"How long have you been on suppressants?" 

"A couple of years but only during volleyball season." Iwazumi sighed in relief suppressants, when taken too frequently, could damage an omega's reproductive system. 

"Well, glad your not that stupid, shittykawa." Oikawa was still confused why the hell any of this was happening; did Iwazumi really like him? or was this all a sick joke where he would wake up to being like Hinata mateless but so much worse since he had consented to it out of his heat.

"Iwa-chan, do you actually want to court me and mate with me, or are you just doing this out of pity?" Oikawa's tone was harsh and grating; it sounded as though he was about to cry. 

"I would never do something like this if I didn't absolutely mean it; if I'm honest, I have been in love with your non-existent ass for a long time just never worked up the courage to ask you out or figure out a courting gift." 

"Iwa-chan~ your so sweet and mushy," Oikawa threw himself over Iwazumi, smothering him, only to earn a punch on the head though he still kept his arms wrapped around the spiker's waist. 

"Back to the topic at hand, we need a plan." Hajime's tone left no room for arguing. 

"What for?" Oikawa blinked at him innocently; it was not befitting at all he couldn't pull of innocent. 

Iwazumi was willing to play along though, "Things like where are we going to stay since neither of our houses would work, our parents would never let us. We're also going to need a backup plan in case you get pregnant." 

"Fine, we'll just go stay with Hinata at the safe house for this. It's private, and we'll have Hinata and the others." 

Iwazumi just nodded at his partner " _ this is one of the smartest things he's said all week."  _ He would never say that out loud though Oikawa would be unbearable then. "We should talk to Aster about getting a room then since we shouldn't just show up unannounced." 

"Sure, I was meeting up with Chibi-chan this afternoon; anyways, it will be great you can go set things up with Aster." 

When they got to the safehouse, Hinata rushed out, jumping up and down. Oikawa would be too, but Iwazumi had a firm grip on his shoulder, preventing him from moving. What surprised the couple was that Ushijima was standing in the entry right behind the tiny spiker they all knew and loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphas  
> Kageyama  
> Nishinoya  
> Daichi  
> Tanaka   
> Ushijima   
> Bokuto   
> Koji   
> Kuroo  
> Yaku  
> Houshiumi  
> Kiyoko  
> Iwazumi  
> Lev  
> Kindaichi  
> Aone
> 
> Betas   
> Ennoshita   
> Koji  
> Kazuhito  
> Kinoshita  
> Goshiki  
> Terushima  
> Atsumu Miya
> 
> Omegas  
> Suga  
> Tsukishima  
> Hinata  
> Oikawa  
> Asahi  
> Kenma  
> Tendou  
> Shirabu  
> Yamaguchi  
> Yachi  
> Kunimi  
> Akaashi  
> Osamu Miya

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many Chapters to come :)
> 
> Also if you like this work it was inspired by:  
> Haikyuu Petals by YakuLev_Trash


End file.
